Power Rangers Noble Force!
by Sunblast X
Summary: (Reposted) A new school year has started at CHS. The main 7 have graduated and are on their way to college. However, the Earth is in danger once more. Only this time the danger isn't from Equestria, it's from the evil space pirate Daegon. With the main 7 gone, it's up to a new team of heroes to stop them: they are the Power Rangers Noble Force. (Takes place after Camp Everfree)
1. A Noble Beginning (Part 1)

**Hey Guys, some of you may be wondering why I deleted the original version of** _ **Power Rangers: Noble Force**_ **. Well, it's because I wanted to some of the stuff I wrote didn't make much sense and I wanted to change it up a bit. So, I've decided to rewrite it. For example, here's the team:**

 **Pipsqueak: Red Ranger**

 **Tender Taps: Blue Ranger**

 **Scootaloo: Yellow Ranger**

 **Rumble: Black Ranger**

 **Sweetie Belle: Pink Ranger**

 **Also, this will now take place during** _ **Power Rangers Ninja Steel**_ **. With that said, let's get started (or restarted if you've read this story before).**

* * *

It was a cool summer night. There was a full moon as the night sky glittered with stars. In the backyard of a two-story house, a young man in a lab coat, wearing glasses was looking out in space through the telescope he had recently put together. This young man went by the name of Sunburst.

"Fascinating, simply fascinating. The stars within the constellations are aligned perfectly," Sunburst said as he looked through his telescope. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, noticing a shimmering light.

Turning his telescope to the source, Sunburst saw that it was a meteor shooting through space. This meteor seemed different from most though, as it was surrounded by rainbow-colored flames. It was pretty cool and looked like it was coming towards him. Wait a minute… that thing WAS coming towards him!

"Uh-oh…" Sunburst moved from his telescope. Seeing the space rock was coming at a fast pace, the young man ran behind a nearby tree.

 ***BOOM***

The meteor crashed into the ground, creating a small crater upon impact, smoke and fire emanating from it. Once he was sure it was safe, Sunburst came out from behind the tree. Luckily for him, it narrowly missed his telescope. Approaching the crater, he saw the very same rainbow glow it had when it flew through space. Looking inside, what Sunburst saw was a small pod, which opened, containing several crystals, each with its own color and a little metal disk.

After a short pause, Sunburst ran into his house and after a bit of searching, came back out with a small metal case and a pair of tongs. The young scientist then used the tongs to grab the crystals and carefully placed them within the case, the disk in his hand.

"These could be worth researching," Sunburst said as he closed the briefcase.

* * *

 **3 months later**

Summer was over, and Fall was drawing ever closer, bringing about the new school year. Some students were returning for another year at CHS, while others either moved or had graduated, such as Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Speaking of which, each of the seven friends were at their individual houses packing their things to get ready for college.

"So, how long are you going to be away at college again?" Sweetie Belle asked as she sat on her sister's bed.

"It's only for four years. Don't worry, I'll still drop by during holiday breaks and occasionally the weekends," Rarity told her as she packed one of her many suitcases full of clothes.

"Did you really need to pack your whole wardrobe?" the younger sister cocked an eyebrow at her elder sister's luggage.

"One can never be too prepared when it comes to fashion, darling," Rarity said, giving a light tap to Sweetie Belle's nose.

"Heh. It's going to be pretty lonely with you gone," Sweetie Belle said, a slight upset look upon her face.

"I'm sure it won't be all bad. You'll have Apple Bloom and Scootaloo to keep you company, won't you?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, I guess you do have a point there," Sweetie replied in agreement.

"And who knows? You just might meet a cute boy this year" Rarity gave a playful wink.

"R-Rarity…" Sweetie Belle turned away with an embarrassed blush.

* * *

In the empty dance room of Canterlot High, the sounds of tapping echoed through the school halls. The tapping came from a pair of shoes, shoes of which belonged to a young man that was a fabulous dancer, to say the least.

His name was Tender Taps, one of the best dancers in school. He wore a blue unzipped jacket over a white t-shirt, black jeans and black tap shoes. Tender was just about to finish his routine with a backflip off the wall, landing on his knees with surprisingly no shock or recoil.

"Yeah! That was amazin', Tender Taps!" Apple Bloom said, applauding the gifted dancer.

"Thanks," Tender replied, breathing heavily as he stood up, "So, you excited for another year at CHS?"

"Yeah, although this'll be mah first year going without mah sister. She's going off to college with her friends," Apple Bloom told Tender as he switched from his tap shoes to his white sneakers.

"Well, that's good for your sister," Tender Taps hopped off the stage, "But I'm sure it won't be all bad. You've got your two friends, Sweetie Belle," he reassured.

"Yeah… and Ah've got you too," Apple Bloom threw her arms around Tender Taps, causing the teenage boy to slightly blush.

Tender Taps had only recently become friends with Apple Bloom, having met her though dance classes they had taken over the summer since Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were away for a part of it. The two became good friends and spent time with each other whenever they got the chance. The two friends then broke their embrace.

"Apple Bloom?" they heard a voice and turned to see Apple Bloom's older sister, Applejack.

"Oh, hey sis. What're you doing here?" Apple Bloom raised an eyebrow.

"Ah just wanted to say goodbye to my baby sister one last time before heading off," Applejack replied, pulling her sister into a hug.

"Thanks, AJ. But you know, Ah'm not a baby anymore," Apple Bloom said before breaking their embrace.

"Ah know. Are you going to be ok? This'll be this'll be the first year you'll be going to high school with me," AJ said.

"Ah'll be fine, sis," Apple Bloom said giving a reassuring wave. A light smile appeared on AJ's face.

"You have fun with yer friends while I'm gone," AJ said as she ruffled her sister's hair, "And Tender Taps?" she turned to the boy beside Apple Bloom.

"Hm?" Tender Taps raised an eyebrow.

"Make sure she stays outta trouble, will ya?" she gave him a playful wink, receiving a light growl from her sister.

"Uh, y-yes ma'am," Tender replied with a nervous blush. With that, AJ walked off, leaving the two friends to themselves.

* * *

"Daring Do, you never cease to amaze me," A young British boy said as he walked through the halls, reading a book from one of his favorite adventure series.

This boy went by the name of Pip. He had white skin and had brown hair on top of his head. As for his clothes, he wore red shirt, blue jeans and white and black sneakers.

It was at this moment that he unintentionally bumped into something, or rather _someone_. Looking up from his book, he saw none other than Vice-Principal Luna.

"Oh, hello, Vice-Principal Luna," Pip greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Pip. Back for another year, are we?" Luna asked rhetorically.

"I sure am and I'm ready to face whatever this year has to throw at me," Pip said with a look of determination.

Luna snickered as a light smile appeared across her face. She wasn't sure why, but a student like Pipsqueak had always managed to brighten up her day. Contrary to popular belief, the Vice-Principal wasn't always serious and strict. If anything, she enjoyed the fun-loving students here at CHS… well, most of them. Pip was one of her favorites, though she'd never say it out loud, not wanting other students to feel envious of the young boy.

"Glad to hear it, dear. Now, why don't we go get you to homeroom?" Luna said as they walked side by side.

* * *

"Well, here we are, good old CHS," Thunderlane said as he pulled up to the curb at near the entrance of the school in his black sedan.

"Yeah, I'm a junior in High School and you're on your way to College," Rumble commented, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Oh yeah, this'll be the first year you'll be going to High School without me, won't it?" Thunderlane spoke up. Rumble replied with a simple nod, "Yeah, it might be a little rough at first, but you'll get through"

"I guess," Rumble replied with shrug. "I just wish you didn't all have to go so soon. I mean, I can understand Cloudchaser, she's your girlfriend, but Flitter?" Rumble raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, little bro, it took a while for Cloudchaser and I to convince Flitter to go. The last thing she wanted was for you to be on your own," Thunderlane told his younger brother.

"Yeah, that sounds like Flitter alright," Rumble muttered while glancing off to the side.

"Deep down she knows you'll be fine… and so do I," Thunderlane placed a reassuring hand on Rumble's shoulder. The younger brother smiled lightly at his older sibling.

"Good luck in College with your girlfriend," Rumble told his brother.

"Good luck in High School. Oh, and speaking of girlfriend…" Thunderlane began as Rumble started to get out of the car, "Have fun with Scootaloo," he winked, causing a blush to appear across Rumble's face.

"Oh, shut up!" Rumble told Thunderlane as closed the door behind him and headed into the building as his brother drove off laughing.

* * *

On the soccer field, a certain rainbow-haired athlete was seen practicing soccer with her number one fan. The athlete in question was Rainbow Dash and she was spending time with her little friend and surrogate little, Scootaloo.

"Try this, Scoots!" Rainbow warned as she kicked the ball towards Scootaloo, who was playing goalie. Scootaloo countered by leaping into the air and kicking the ball with a corkscrew flip, causing Rainbow to sidestep out of the way. "Whoa, your game has definitely improved," Rainbow Dash complimented.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash! It sucks you're leaving though," Scootaloo replied with an upset look.

"Hey, don't be too upset, squirt. I'll still drop by occasionally," Rainbow said, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Yeah…" Scootaloo smiled lightly. "You're going to dominate at college!"

"You got that right," Rainbow gave a cocky smirk. "You just have fun in High School," she told her.

"I'll try. Who knows, I might take your place as the school's top athlete," Scootaloo said half-jokingly.

"Heh. Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Rainbow chuckled as she ruffled Scootaloo's hair. It was at that moment that they heard a horn. They looked to see the other girls together in a van waving to their rainbow-haired friend. "Stay in school, Scoots. And be good," Rainbow told her young disciple as she walked towards the van.

"Hey Rainbow," Pinkie Pie greeted.

"Hey girls. You say goodbye to your families?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yep," the other girls replied in unison.

"Rarity and ah said our last goodbyes to Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle," AJ spoke up.

"And I just finished up with Scootaloo," Rainbow added.

"I dropped Spike off with Starlight and Sunburst," Twilight said, "It's too bad I couldn't bring him to College with us though"

"I feel the same way about Angel Bunny," Fluttershy spoke up, "But I know Tree Hugger will take good care of him," she added with a light smile.

"Spike will be fine, Twilight. He's in good hands with Starlight and Sunburst," Sunset placed a reassuring hand on the young scientist's shoulder.

Twilight then perked up, "You're right, I've got nothing to worry about"

"I just hope some evil threats from Equestria don't show up while we're gone. The last thing I want is for our younger sisters to be in danger," Rarity commented with a hint of worry.

"Well, if any threats from Equestria do show up, we'll show up to whoop their sorry tail!" Rainbow said with a fist clenched in righteousness.

The other girls nodded in agreement and the seven friends then drove off to College, the next chapter of their lives.

* * *

Deep within outer space, a ship was flying through the stars. Within ship was a crew of aliens and these were led by an evil space pirate. The Captain and his crew had conquered other ships and wiped out the members, taking the equipment to enhance their own. They had even taken their treasures. However, those stolen treasures had paled in comparison to treasure they were truly after. That's when they entered the Milky Way Galaxy.

"Lord Daegon, we've found the treasure we've been looking for. They've landed on a planet called Earth," one of the lackies informed the captain of the ship.

"Excellent," Daegon said, sitting on the throne-like chair of the ship.

Daegon was large, scaly, green lizard with orange eyes that had slit pupils that looked as if they could stare into your very soul. As for his outfit, he wore a hooded cloak over an old-fashioned pirate costume, his tail sticking out from the back.

"Plot a course for this _Earth_ ," Daegon commanded the ship's pilot. The pilot then typed in the coordinates and made the ship blast off at extreme speed.

* * *

"It was really nice of you to offer to take care of Spike while Twilight's away at College, Sunburst," Starlight said, scratching the purple dog behind the ears.

"It was nothing. Though I do question why she couldn't have asked her parents or her brother," Sunburst replied.

"Her parents are on their honeymoon and Cadance and Shining Armor are busy with their baby," Spike answered.

"Right. Sometimes I forget he can talk," Sunburst replied, returning to his research.

In the three months he had been researching the crystals, Sunburst had discovered that the crystals he found within the meteor had high levels of energy. With Starlight's help, he was able to keep said discovery a secret in case anyone grew curious of what he was doing. Since he and Starlight had been friends since they were toddlers, Sunburst knew he could trust her. And with her around it made watching Spike a whole lot easier.

"So, what do you plan to do with these crystals?" Starlight asked as Sunburst examined one the crystals, the red one to be exact.

"I'm not sure, but—whoops!" Sunburst said, having accidentally dropped it. The crystal then rolled across the floor.

"I've got it!" Spike leapt out of Starlight's lap, chasing after the red crystal.

The talking the dog caught up to the shiny stone and gripped it in his mouth, the item being surprisingly gentle on his teeth. The purple dog then returned the crystal to Sunburst, who replied with rub to Spike's head.

"So, you never told me what that thing is" Starlight pointed to the metal disk on the table.

"Oh, this…" Sunburst picked the item up and held it in his hand, "I've been so busy researching the crystals and doing other stuff that I forgot all about this" he said. "Hmm…" Sunburst rubbed his chin in curiosity before pressing a black button in the center of disk.

With a faint rainbow-colored light, the metal disk produced a ghostly hologram. Starlight and Sunburst glanced at each other, and then at the hologram. The hologram was a black bear clad in knight armor.

"Hello, my name is Kai. I send this message to whoever found the Spirit Gems…" he began.

"Spirit Gems?" Starlight repeated, looking at Sunburst.

"He must be referring to the crystals" Sunburst replied.

"Not long ago, my crew and I were attacked by a gang of space pirates" Kai began, Starlight and Sunburst glancing at each other then back to Kai, "Their leader, Daegon had ordered them to wipe us out in search of the gems. I managed to escape with a space pod with them. However, my crew and our ship weren't as lucky"

"Oh, my god, that's terrible!" Starlight said with slight shock, a hand lightly over her mouth.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before they discovered I escaped with the gems and come after me. So, I stored the gems into a pod, recorded this message and sent it them to random coordinates" Kai explained.

"Those coordinates being Earth, apparently" Sunburst commented.

"There were a set number of gems, but we only managed to secure five" Kai informed them, "All I ask is that you keep the gems out Daegon's hands. Find five people worth of protecting them. The fate of your galaxy depends on it" he added just before the message ended.

"Whoa…" Starlight and Sunburst said with amazement.

"Oh, come on, you don't actually believe that, do you? It seems a bit farfetched" Spike commented.

"Says the talking dog owned by a girl that can transform into a magical half-human half-pony along with her friends" Starlight countered.

"Touché" Spike narrowed his eyes.

"Speaking of which, I think the girls would be perfect people to protect these gems" Sunburst smirked.

The young scientist then pulled out his phone and searched through his contacts. He pressed Sunset Shimmer's name and began texting her.

 **Sunburst:** Hey Sunset, do you think you and the girls could stop by my place for a bit? I need to test something.

 **Sunset:** Sure, we've got some time before we leave the city.

 **Sunburst:** Cool, thnx

"Ok, they're on their way. Which gives me enough time to make the thing they're going to test out" Sunburst said as he approached his work station, Spike and Starlight glancing at each other with confusion.

* * *

"Alright, we're here, Sunburst" Sunset said as she and the girls entered the young scientist's backyard.

"So, what's this thing you wanted us to test out?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow.

Sunburst looked toward Starlight and gave a confirming nod. Starlight walked up beside her childhood friend with the small, metal briefcase. Sunburst then cleared his throat.

"You're probably used to this by now, but… the Earth's in danger" Sunburst stated

"Again?!" the main 7 groaned while rolling their eyes.

Ever since the Fall Formal a couple years back, the girls had always been the ones to save the world from evil. From two magic, power hungry demons, to evil sirens, to an evil forest spirit and everything in between. Whatever bad guy from Equestria rose up, they would always come out on top through the magic of friendship. Granted, as Sunburst said, they had gotten used to saving the world. That didn't mean they always liked it though.

"So, what evil force from Equestria is threatening Earth this time?" Sunset asked.

"Yes, well, that's just it. The threat isn't even from Equestria… it's from outer space" Sunburst replied, pointing to the sky.

The girls looked at him with confusion.

"We received a message from an alien bear Kai, who said an evil space pirate is coming to Earth" Starlight spoke up.

"Well, I suppose that's a nice change of pace. Sort of…" Rarity said with a shrug.

"He said they were coming to search for these…" Sunburst began as Starlight opened the case, revealing silver bracelets with the gems embedded in them, "The spirit gems"

"Kai said we need to find people to protect the gems. And who better that the girls that saved the world countless times?" Starlight inquired.

"I was able to harness the gems' power and use it to make something that might help fight the bad guys" Sunburst smiled.

"Wait, there's only five" Pinkie commented, taking notice of number of gems.

"Yeah, they were only able to secure five" Starlight replied.

"So, only five of you will be able to transform" Sunburst added.

"What do you mean "transform"?" AJ raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, the things I've created are morphers. They'll allow you to harness the gem's power and become power rangers" Sunburst told them. "What do you say?"

"Hmm…" Sunset tapped her chin in thought, "Well, if it's to save the protect the world, then I guess it couldn't hurt" she shrugged, "I'll take red" she took the bracelet with the red spirit gem, equipping it to her left wrist.

"I'll take blue" Twilight spoke up, "It'd be interesting to see what sort of power these gems wield"

"If they're in, I'm in. Like I'd miss the chance to kick some bad guy's butt" Rainbow said, taking the bracelet with the yellow gem.

"Ooh! I'll take that pink one!" Rarity took the second to last bracelet, "It'll look absolutely darling with some of the outfits I have" everyone looked at her with flattened faces, "Er, and I want to save the world, too, of course…" the fashionista smiled sheepishly.

"I guess I'll—"

"I'll take the last one! It's cool" Pinkie Pie took the last one, the black spirit gem, interrupting Applejack midsentence.

"Excellent. Now, just say "spiritual source, noble force" and you'll be transformed" Sunburst informed them.

"Noble Force? Seriously? _That's_ our name?" Rainbow looked at the young scientist skeptically.

"It's the best I could come up with. Just go with it" Sunburst replied with a deadpanned expression.

The girls glanced between each other and shrugged. As silly as the call my have sounded, it couldn't hurt to try. Sunset cleared her throat.

"Spiritual source, noble force!" the five girls shouted…

Which did nothing. Nothing happened. They still looked the same. Same clothes, same hair, same everything. They didn't look any different and didn't feel any different either.

"Uh, was something supposed to happen, Sunburst?" Sunset questioned, looking at her hands.

"Yeah, I still feel the same" Rainbow added.

"That's odd, you were supposed to change" Sunburst rubbed his chin, raising an eyebrow of confusion. "Try it again"

The girls did the mophing call again and, just as before, it did nothing. After several more attempts with the same results of nothing, they had just about given up. Well, with except for one…

"Enough with the lame morphing call. You know what they say, actions speak louder than words" Rainbow said.

The rainbow-haired athlete slammed fist on the gem. The others flinched as the yellow spirit gem responded by shocking Rainbow Dash with yellow colored electricity. Looks like brute force wasn't going to do much either.

"Look, Sunburst, we appreciate you choosing us to protect these, but if they're not working with us…" Sunset began, taking off the bracelet.

"Then it looks like you'll have to find someone else to take care of them" Twilight added, taking off hers as well, the others doing the same.

Sunburst sighed as he took the bracelets and placed them back into the case. "I understand," he said, with a slight hint of disappointment.

"Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have to get going if we're going to get to college in time" Rarity said.

"She's right, we've only got a few hours left" Fluttershy said in agreement

Meanwhile, Twilight was embracing Spike in a hug.

"This maybe the last time I get to see you for a while. You be a good dog and stay out of trouble and do everything Starlight and Sunburst say" Twilight told him.

"You said that earlier, remember?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I know, I just thought I'd remind you" the young woman nuzzled the dog's head.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I'll be fine" Spike told her, giving her face a reassuring lick, making her smile.

"Is there anything you need before we go?" Sunset asked Sunburst.

"Hmm… you're a unicorn in Equestria, right?" Sunburst raised a curious eyebrow.

"Yeah?" she looked at him unsurely.

"May I have a sample of your blood?" he asked, holding up a needle.

"Uh, no" Sunset replied with a flattened face, "You can have a sample of my hair though. What do you need it for?" she asked, pulling out a pair of scissors and snipping of a piece of her hair.

"Let's just say your unicorn DNA might come in handy" Sunburst replied, putting the hair into a zip lock plastic and storing it into his lab coat pocket.

" _It had better be for one of your projects, Sunburst_ " Starlight thought, looking at her childhood friend with a glare.

"Good luck at college" Sunburst held out his hand to fiery-haired young woman.

"Thanks. Good luck on your mission" Sunset replied, shaking the scientist's hand before she and her friends left Sunburst's yard.

Getting back into the van, the main 7 continued their drive to college… again.

* * *

That afternoon, after the girls had left, Sunburst and Starlight, along with Spike, were sitting on a bench in the park. The girls couldn't transform with the spirit gems, which meant they had very little options on who could protect the powerful items. Oddly enough they were the only ones in the park, so they had the freedom talk as they pleased.

"What're we going to do? Without someone to use these things, that Daegon guy's going to attack Earth for sure!" Starlight said, scratching Spike behind the ears as he rested his head in her lap.

"Even if we did find the right people, he'd probably attack it, regardless" Sunburst replied, staring down at the morphers within the case.

"How are we supposed to know if we've found the right people anyway? It didn't work with the girls, and it's not like someone's just going to show up and one of the gems is going to react to them" Spike commented.

"Hey guys" a voice greeted them. Looking up, they saw none other than Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, hey Sweetie Belle" Sunburst greeted the teenage girl, he and Starlight perking up at her presence.

"Don't you usually hangout with your friends?" Starlight asked as Sweetie Belle sat on the opposite side of Sunburst.

"Yeah, but they had stuff they needed to do. That and we have homework, so…" Sweetie Belle trailed off before noticing the bracelets in Sunburst's case. "Ooh! Those look pretty" she said, reaching for the pink one.

"Sweetie Belle, don't—" Starlight and Sunburst attempted to protest.

But it was too late, Sweetie Belle had already put it on. However, in that moment, something happened with the gem that didn't happen when Rarity wore it. It glowed. The four of them looked at the item in surprise. This could only mean one thing…

 _To Be Continued…_

* * *

 **And that's the end of this rewritten chapter. This was just part one, part 2 will be rewritten soon. And while this will take place during the same time as Ninja Steel, I'm still debating if there'll be a team up or not. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Oh, and in this story, Scootaloo has the same haircut that she has in the** _ **Motherly Scootaloo**_ **tumblr comic.**

 **And I was inspired by both Dino Thunder and Dino Charge… but mainly Dino Thunder, since in this story the spirit gems follow the "you don't choose them, they choose you" concept.**

 **I thank my friend Hope Caster for helping me out with this.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	2. A Noble Beginning (Part 2)

**Here's Chapter 2 of** _ **Power Rangers: Noble Force.**_ **Let's continue where we last left off**

* * *

"This is unbelievable…" Sunburst paced back and forth in his lab. "Nothing happens when our first choice wears the gem, but then Sweetie Belle comes along, and it starts glowing?"

"Maybe the glowing is a sign that she's one of the people that should protect them." Starlight suggested.

"Maybe… I mean, it's not a bad theory," Sunburst shrugged. "If it holds up then we just need to find four more people."

"Um, excuse me?" Sweetie Belle spoke up, "Can someone tell me what this is all about?" she asked with a confused look.

Sunburst looked towards Starlight, who responded with a silent nod.

"You see, Sweetie Belle, the Earth's in danger… again…" Sunburst began.

"We received a warning that some evil space pirate is coming to Earth in search for the spirit gems, like the one embedded in your bracelet…" Starlight continued.

"And, like it or not, you and four others will be tasked with protecting the spirit gems, as well as the planet itself." Sunburst concluded.

"If the world's in danger, then why don't you get my sister and her friends to protect the gems?" Sweetie Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we would, but they're already on their way to college." Starlight told her.

"That, and we've already tried with them and it didn't exactly work out." Sunburst added, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, that's not good," Sweetie Belle said. "So, what do want me to do now?"

"Go home for now. Come back tomorrow and we'll test out the power of your gem." Sunburst told the teenage girl.

"And not a word of this to anyone, understand?" Starlight added.

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement and made her way out of the lab.

" _Well, one ranger down, four to go…_ " Sunburst thought as they young teen exited out of sight.

* * *

The following afternoon, Sunburst and Starlight were having cupcakes at Sugarcube Corner. They could've used a little treat after the failure that they had throughout the day, having not been able to find any other people to wield any of the four other morphers.

"Well, this sucks." Starlight said as she bit into her cupcake.

"You're telling me. Daegon could be on his way here any minute and we only have one ranger." Sunburst added, biting into his treat as well.

"One ranger…" Starlight trailed of. That's when an idea came to her, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Sunburst looked at her with confusion.

"I'll explain on the way. C'mon!" Starlight stood up, finishing off the rest of her treat.

Sunburst followed her lead, slinging his backpack over his back. The duo made their way out of the dessert shop… but not before accidentally bumping into Sweetie Belle's friend, Scootaloo, causing Sunburst to drop his bag, papers flying out.

"Oh, sorry about that, guys." Scootaloo said, helping them pick up the papers that had fallen out.

"It's ok, Scootaloo. No harm done." Sunburst replied, putting said paper back into his backpack in a hurry.

Making sure to close the backpack, Sunburst ran out with Starlight. Scootaloo was about to make her way to the counter to make her order, until she caught sight of something on the ground. A small, silver case that was open. She figured that it must've fallen out of Sunburst's bag when they bumped into each other. She also saw that something inside the case, three silver bracelets with a different colored gem embedded into each one. Four, because the last one had fallen out of the case, the one with the yellow gem in it.

Taking the bracelet in her hands, she thought it looked kind of cool. Scootaloo slipped the bracelet on to her wrist and in that moment, it began to glow with a faint light.

"Ok, that was cool!" Scootaloo said with an interested smile, "Hmm… I guess I should probably hold on to these until I see Sunburst again. I'm sure he'd appreciate it." she assumed as she closed the case and held it under her arm, proceeding to the counter to order herself a treat.

* * *

At rec center's gymnasium, three boys, Pip, Tender Taps and Rumble were exercising to stay in shape for gym class. Tender Taps was already in shape since being a dancer required a lot of stamina. Pip, despite his somewhat slender physic, was also in good shape. And Rumble was good shape since he could keep up with Scootaloo in gym class. Basically, they were just training to keep up their grades. Speaking of Scootaloo…

"Alright, boys, five-minute water break." Scootaloo told them, holding water bottles in her arms.

Scootaloo agreed to join them since they knew each of them in some way or another. She knew Pip since she, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle had been acquainted with him since last year. She knew Tender Taps since he was a friend of Apple Bloom's. And she was good friends with Rumble since his brother knew Rainbow Dash and herself being a fan of the rainbow haired athlete. So, out of the three boys, she knew Rumble the best.

"Why aren't you training, mate?" Pip asked, taking a sip of water.

"Don't need to, I'm already pretty much an athlete." Scootaloo replied, walking around.

"It's almost like Rainbow Dash never left." Rumble muttered to the others making a side comment, causing the others to chuckle.

Taking a sip of water, Rumble couldn't help but notice Scootaloo fiddling with something on her wrist. See as this could be a way to increase their breaktime, Rumble gestured for the others to follow his lead.

"What do you have there, Scoots?" Rumble asked.

"A metal bracelet with a weird looking gem inside it," Scootaloo replied, looking at the item with raised eyebrow. "It's not mine though, it belongs to Sunburst. There's three others in this case here." she held up the case that carried the other gems.

"Can we see?" Tender Taps asked with an interested tone.

There was a short pause as Scootaloo thought about request. The young girl shrugged and obliged by opening the case. Though she vowed to intensify their work once their break was over. Rumble took the bracelet with the black gem, Tender took the one with the blue gem, and Pip took the one with the red gem.

"Wow, these actually look pretty cool." Pip commented, examining the gem embedded item.

"The weird thing is, when I put it on, the gem started glowing." Scootaloo told them.

The boys looked at their respective gems before slipping the bracelets onto their wrists. To their surprise, their gems began to glow as well. Pip's glowed red, Tender's glowed blue, and Rumble's glowed dark purple (purple often being of the colors used when the color black glows). Their eyes widened in surprise.

"Like that?" Rumble inquired.

"Yep." Scootaloo said with some surprise.

* * *

In space, Daegon's ship had entered the solar system.

"Lord Daegon, we're nearing our destination. Planet Earth." one of the crew members said to the captain of the ship.

"Excellent. I don't know how that fool, Kai managed to hide the spirit gems in such a short amount of time, but they won't be on this planet for very long," Daegon said, "Vealer…" he looked at an alien minotaur.

"Sir?" Vealer spoke up.

"Take this…" Daegon tossed him a computerized bracer, "use it to find the gems. If anybody gets in your way, destroy them!" he said, clenching his fist.

"As you wish, Lord Daegon." the minotaur gave a quick bow. Vealer then pressed a button on the bracer and vanished in a beam of light.

* * *

"I can't believe you lost the case, Sunburst. The case with the other _morphers_!" Starlight shot Sunburst a look of disappointment.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Sunburst replied with a deadpanned expression.

"Well, looks like we're doomed for sure." Spike spoke up, resting in Sweetie Belle's lap, who had arrived not too long ago.

"Shut up, Spike!" Sunburst and Starlight yelled in unison, glaring at the purple dog.

"Where was the last place you had the morphers, Sunburst?" Sweetie Belle asked, kicking her legs back and forth as she sat on the couch.

"Starlight and I were at Sugarcube Corner, eating cupcakes—"

"Aww, you two were on a cupcake date?" Sweetie Belle asked innocently, cutting Sunburst of midsentence and causing the young man and his friend's faces to turn red.

"Anyway…" Sunburst began, avoiding the question. "We got up and were about to leave, when we bumped into you friend Scootaloo. That caused me to drop my backpack and case with the morphers must've fallen out."

"We were in such a rush that we must not have even noticed." Starlight added with a shrug.

"Luckily, I placed tracking devices in the morphers. All I have to do is turn them on and—"

"Or I could just text Scoots to see if she's seen it." Sweetie Belle interrupted, taking out her phone.

"That works too." Sunburst replied. Sweetie Belle went into her contacts and began texting her tomboy friend.

 **Sweetie Belle:** Hey Scoots, it's Sweetie Belle. Sunburst said he bumped into you earlier and he dropped something. You wouldn't have happened to pick it up, would you?

 **Scootaloo:** Actually, yeah, he dropped a case. It opened, and it had these silver bracelets with these cool looking gems in them.

"Alright, Scootaloo has the case… but she saw the morphers." Sweetie Belle told them.

"These could either be good or bad. Well, at least they didn't fall into the wrong hands." Sunburst said.

 **Scootaloo:** I'm here with Rumble, Pip and Tender Taps, too. We tried them on to see how'd they look on us, and then the gems started glowing. Isn't that weird?

"Ok, Sunburst, this is definitely a good thing. The gem glowed when she put it on." Sweetie Belle said.

"I guess that means she's a ranger then." Starlight commented.

"And some of three of our other friends, Pip, Tender Taps and Rumble tried the other morphers on and those gems glowed, too." Sweetie Belle added.

"Did they? So, if we count these four and you, then we now have the people we need to protect the spirit gems… and become power rangers," Sunburst added. "Tell her to bring the boys and meet us at the school."

 **Sweetie Belle:** Hey, can you get the boys and meet me at the school?

 **Scootaloo:** Sure, what's the occasion?

 **Sweetie Belle:** I'll tell you when you get here.

 **Scootaloo:** Alright, we'll be on our way.

"Alright, we're going to meet them at the high school." Sweetie Belle told them, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

"Good, now we can get down to business." Sunburst said with a determined smile.

* * *

"So, what's up, Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked, she and the boys standing in the soccer field at school.

"Yeah, why'd you want to see all four of us?" Rumble spoke up, shrugging.

"Well, you recall me asking you about the bracelets you guys found, right?" Sweetie Belle inquired, Starlight and Sunburst standing behind her.

"Yeah?" Scootaloo raised an eyebrow.

"And you told me that gems embedded in them started to glow?" Sweetie Belle asked knowingly.

"What's this about?" Scootaloo looked at her friend questionably.

Sweetie Belle looked over her shoulder at Starlight and Sunburst, who both nodded. The girl then raised her arm, revealing the pink spirit gem to the others. The four of them looked on in disbelief.

"I suppose we should explain…" Starlight began.

"Yeah, like why these gems glowed when we put these bracelets on." Rumble said, raising his arm to show his gem.

"Our theory is that the glowing is each of your gems responding to having chosen you to keep them out of the hands of evil." Starlight told them.

"Another evil threat from Equestria?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not this time. This time the threat is from space," Sunburst began. "We received a message from a space bear named Kai, saying that a space pirate called Daegon is coming here in search of the spirit gems."

"You mean the gems embedded in these bracelets?" Pip asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. And they aren't really bracelets, they're morphers." Sunburst informed them.

"We'll use them to become power rangers." Sweetie Belle added.

"So, like superheroes?" Pip asked with an excited grin.

"More or less." Starlight replied with a shrug.

"From this point on, you five are now the protectors of the galaxy, as well as the spirit gems," Sunburst told them. "From this day forth, you shall be known as the Power Rangers Noble Force!"

* * *

 **And there's part 2. Wait for the final part, part 3 of the "A Noble Beginning" opening arc where you'll see the rangers morph, the team's theme and their zords and megazord.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	3. A Noble Beginning Part 3

**And here's part 3 of** _ **Power Rangers Noble Force!**_

* * *

"Noble Force?" Rumble repeated, "What, did you come up with that one?" he looked at Pip questionably.

"I kind of like it," Pip smiled.

"Yeah, you would," Rumble replied, making Pip roll his eyes.

"Listen guys, I know this is a lot for you to take in. But as hard as it is to believe, the planet needs you," Sunburst said to the new team.

"And before you ask, we already asked Sunset and the girls, so they're out of the question" Starlight spoke up.

"So, the fate of the world rests in our hands? Cool!" Scootaloo smiled.

"And dangerous" Tender Taps added.

"So, what do you say, guys? Are you in? If not, feel free to back out now" Sunburst said to them.

The five teens looked between each other. It was an interesting situation they were put in. The earth was in danger again, and this time Sunset and the girls wouldn't be here to save it. They all nodded in agreement.

"Count us in!" they all said in unison. Sunburst and Starlight smiled at their choice.

"So, what do we do now?" Tender asked.

*BOOM* An explosion caught the team's attention. They saw smoke emanating from the city.

"I say we check out the cause of that explosion" Scootaloo suggested.

"I second that" Rumble chimed in.

"C'mon, we'll take my car" Sunburst said, twirling his car keys in his hands

* * *

Sunburst's car was more of an SUV than the traditional sized car. Surprisingly enough, it had space to hold everyone. Upon arrival, the team saw several groups of people fleeing, screaming as they ran. The teens then exited the vehicle.

"What're them so freaked?" Rumble asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, maybe _that_ " Tender pointed at a large creature that appeared to be half man and half bull.

"What is that thing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It's a minotaur. A half man half bull that fought warriors in ancient times" Pip informed them. The others stared at him, "I'm into adventures and mythology" he added.

"Riiight…" Scootaloo trailed off, "Hey, steakhouse, what do you think you're doing?" she shouted at the monstrous bull.

"I am Vealer. My boss sent me to this planet in search of…" Vealer cut his sentence short upon seeing the teens' bracelets, "The spirit gems! Hand them over" he said in a demanding voice.

"Fat chance. You'll get these gems over our dead bodies" Rumble countered.

"That can be arranged. Skeltoids!" Vealer snapped his fingers, causing a huge group of creatures to appear. They were red creatures with parts of their metallic rib cages showing.

"Whoa…" Scootaloo spoke. "How are we supposed to fight those things?" she asked.

"Guys" Sunburst called, getting their attention, "Just say 'Spiritual Source, Noble Force' and tap your gem" he told them.

"You heard the man" Pip said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Spiritual Source, Noble Force!" the team chanted in unison, bringing their left arms across their bodies and tapping their respective gems.

Their morphing sequence consisted of them standing on a cliff and leaping from it. As they fell, they performed a flip which made their suits appeared, landing on one knee superhero style. When they stood up, their helmets then appeared on their heads.

Their ranger outfits consisted of black suits with sleeveless vests of their respective colors and a belt around their waists, Sweetie Belle's and Scootaloo's suits having skirts added to them. Their gloves and boots were their respective colors as well, being design the same way as a knight's. Speaking of which, their helmets were design like a knight's helmet as well with each ranger having their own unique visor. To top it all off, they each had an insignia of an animal head on the center of their chest and a blaster attached to their right hip.

The insignias on their chests consisted of a lion for Pip, a shark for Tender Taps, a fox for Scootaloo, a wolf for Rumble and unicorn for Sweetie Belle (which was ironic, given her Equestrian counterpart).

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Scootaloo said, checking out her outfit.

"So cool!" Sweetie Belle commented, placing her hands against her chest excitedly.

"Yeah, I feel an incredible surge of power" Pip clenched his fist, feeling newfound strength.

"Like you can do anything" Tender added.

"Like kicking bad guy butt" Rumble chimed in, pounding his fist into his hand.

"They've become rangers!" Vealer said the shock.

"Summon your weapons, they're in your belts" Sunburst informed them.

The buckles of the rangers' belts began to glow with a faint light. With that, out came the ranger's individual weapons.

"Aw, sweet, a sword!" Pip gripped the red and gold bladed weapon in his hands.

"I got a morning star" Tender Taps said, his weapon being a blue ball with silver spike, attached to a handle by a chain.

"A bladed boomerang" Scootaloo held her yellow colored weapon, three silver blades sticking out of it. If she were to be honest, it looked like the weapon used by a character from a certain bloody fighting game she played.

"I've got a drill" Rumble held is black colored weapon.

"A staff for me" Sweetie Belle gripped her weapon in both hands, it being pink and white with the top having a unicorn head and the bottom having a pointed tip at the end.

"Skeltoids, attack!" Vealer commanded the grunts, who charged at the rangers. The rangers themselves charged as well

Pip went in swinging his sword, slashing down a row of Skeltoids and kicking them away before spinning in a circle and taking even more down.

Tender performed a tuck and roll, avoiding being hit, and then swung upward as he stood up, hitting the grunt in the groin. He then gripped his weapon with both hands and spun around like a tornado, hitting a group of minions and knocking them down.

Scootaloo did a corkscrew and landed a kick to a skeltoid's chest, knocking it to the ground. She slashed a few more down with the blades of her boomerang. Speaking of which, when a few more of them on rushed towards her on each side, she leapt into the air, performing another corkscrew as she threw her boomerang. The weapon slashed the three on her left side before circling around her and slashing the three on her right. Landing on a knee, she threw her arm behind herself, catching her weapon with the same hand she threw it with.

Rumble punched a skeltoid in the chest, knocking it back. Two more tried to attack, but he countered with a kick to one and a roundhouse kick to the other. He then drove his drill into the ground, making spiked pillars shoot pop out from underneath, destroying the remaining skeltoid surrounding him.

Sweetie Belle twirled her staff around, knocking down skeltoids with both ends. Seeing how she was surrounded by them, she stood her staff up. "Have a nice trip…" she began, before spinning on her staff, kicking them down while doing so, "See you next fall!" she concluded.

"Now it's time to take on the minotaur" Pip said as he and the other rangers stood together.

"Give it your best shot, rangers" Vealer challenged. The five rangers then pulled out their blasters from their holsters.

"Lasers, fire!" they said in unison, firing laser beams from their blasters.

"Attack!" Pip commanded. The five rangers then charged at the monster.

The attack started with Scootaloo charging past Vealer with a slash from her boomerang. Rumble went past him, hitting him in the midsection with his drill. Tender Taps and Sweetie Belle performed a tag team combo, with Sweetie sweeping under Vealer, almost making him trip, and Tender swinging his morning star into his gut, sending him straight into the air. This left an opening for Pip, who leapt into air, using his sword to deliver a powerful slash to the minotaur before landing in front of his team.

"Gahh!" Vealer yelled as he landed on his back, "NOOOOO!" he screamed as electricity surrounded his body, before blowing up in a fiery explosion.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Rumble shouted with excitement as he and the other cheered, giving each other high fives.

"We showed that monster who's boss!" Scootaloo added.

* * *

In space, near Earth's orbit, Daegon and his crew had been watching the battle between Vealer and the power rangers. Unfortunately, it did not go as they expected.

"Lord Daegon, it seems Vealer has been destroyed. By a group of teenagers, no less" one of the ship pilots informed the reptilian space pirate.

"Is that so? And here I thought getting the spirit gems from a low-class planet such as this would be easy" Daegon said, his hands in front of him in a serious, thinking position, "Never thought I'd have to use this. Unleash the genome reorganizer!" he commanded his crew.

One of the crew members pulled back a small lever that shot a purple laser beam down to the planet below them.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't so bad" Tender Taps commented. "Fighting a minotaur was a bit out of nowhere, but at least it can't get any worse" he added.

It was then that a purple beam hit the remains of the destroyed minotaur. Within seconds, the cells of the monster reformed, restoring him. Only this time, he was now the size of a tall building, about thirty stories or so… but that was a bit of an exaggeration.

"Looks like the steaks have been raised!" the giant version of Vealer said with a pun.

"You were saying, Taps?" Rumble glanced at the blue ranger.

"Blimey! How in the hell are we supposed to fight that?!" Pip asked, pointing at the giant monster.

"Uh, Sunburst, I don't suppose you've got something to take that thing down, do you?" Starlight asked the scientist with a worried expression.

"Actually, I do" Sunburst replied with a confident smirk.

The young man then opened the glove compartment of his car and pulled out a remote control, pressing a large red button. No sooner than he did that, five robotic animals appeared out of nowhere, each being the animal of the insignia on the rangers' suits.

Pip's zord was a red lion with a golden mane and green eyes.

Tender Taps' zord was a blue and silver shark with red eyes.

Scootaloo's zord was a yellow fox with a white underbelly and blue eyes.

Rumble's zord was a black wolf with a silver underbelly and green eyes.

And finally, Sweetie Belle's zord was a pink unicorn (again, ironic) with a golden mane and tail with light blue eyes.

"Rangers, I give you your Noblezords" Sunburst said, gesturing to the giant robotic animals.

"Sweet!" they replied unison.

"Let's do this, guys" Pip said before the five them leapt into the air and hopped into their respective zords. Their cockpits had a little stand in front of them, with a control panel on the top of it. "Alright, I'm in" Pip said.

"Us too!" the other four rangers replied.

"Hey, Scoots, what do you say we tag team this guy?" Rumble offered.

"You're on!" Scootaloo accepted as they charged at the bull monster.

"Whoa, nice doggies!" Veal said with slight fear before the two canine zords chomped on his legs.

"My turn" Tender Taps said as the sharkzord quickly swam through the air and took a bite out of the minotaur's shoulder.

"Coming through" Sweetie Belle said as the unicornzord galloped at the minotaur, throwing its head back which caused its horn to toss him over its back, making him fall to the ground.

"Nice shots rangers" Vealer said as he stood back up.

"Don't forget about me, mate" Pip said as the lionzord leapt into the air and slashed Vealer across the chest with its claws.

"Very good, rangers. Now there's one thing left to do. Bring them together" Sunburst informed them through a communicator that was programmed into the zords.

"Got it. Thanks, Sunburst" Pip nodded in understanding, "Let's do it, mates"

"Zords, combine!" the team said in unison.

It was in this moment that the team's zord came together. It began with the fox and wolf zords lying on their stomachs, their bodies rising as their heads remained on the ground, the two canine-themed zords forming the legs.

After that, the lionzord leapt into the air, folding up its legs and tucking its tail between them, landing on the wolf and fox zords with its back facing forward. It then turned its head 180 degrees and lowered, its body forming the torso, its head acting as the chest.

The sharkzord then same in the air and locked itself onto the right side of the torso, forming the right arm.

Finally, the unicornzord galloped and leapt into the air, folding up its legs with its tail folding onto its back. It then locked itself onto the left side of the torso, forming the left arm.

With all five zords combined into one, a head popped out on top of the torso, a knight helmet worn by it. This wasn't just a giant robot, this was a megazord! Within this might zord the team shared a cockpit, each having their own control panel to control part of megazord.

"Noble Force Megazord, ready!" the team said in unison.

"Let's see what this baby can do" Rumble said.

The megazord then walked toward the minotaur. The giants then raised opposing arms, blocking the opponents' arm from hitting the other. The megazord swung its right arm under, delivering an uppercut to Vealer's chin, knocking him back a little. It then delivered a powerful kick to his stomach, knocking him back even more.

"Take this!" Sweetie Belle said as the zords left arm moved, using the horn of the unicornzord like a sword to slash at the beast.

"Let's finish this" Pip spoke up.

It was then that the unicornzord's horn lit up with a blue light.

"Noble Force Megazord, Supreme Joust!" the rangers chanted, calling upon their final attack. The megazord raised it left arm before charging at Vealer, its lit-up horn acting as a lance. It soon charged pierced the minotaur, appearing on the other side behind the bull monster.

"Gahh! I'm well done!" Vealer screamed in pain as he fell, exploding upon hitting the ground in a fiery explosion.

"Monster slain!" Pip said after the monster had been defeated, therangers having won the day.

* * *

"Not bad for your first battle, rangers. You did pretty well" Starlight commented, sipping on a glass of orange juice, everyone back at Sunburst's lab.

"I've got to admit, it's pretty fun being a ranger" Tender Taps spoke up. " _And I can keep my promise to Applejack_ " he thought.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell my brother, he'll be SO jealous!" Rumble said with a snarky grin.

"I'm sorry, Rumble, but you can't tell your brother. In fact, you guys can't tell anyone at all" Sunburst informed them.

"Not even our sisters?" Sweetie Belle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope" Sunburst shook his head.

"Wait, won't they realize we're power rangers the moment they see our gems?" Scootaloo spoke.

"I've thought of that. Which is why I have taken the liberty of modifying your morphers a bit" Sunburst said, holding a tray with their newly modified morphers. In terms of design, it was a cross between the bracelet from earlier and wrist watch. "The gems are still embedded within them, but now your sisters won't be able to tell. Plus, you can now use them to communicate with me and with each other"

"Couldn't we use our phones?" Tender asked as he and the other rangers slipped on their morphers.

"Yeah, but you might be in a situation where aren't able to use your phones" Sunburst replied.

"He's got a point" Pip said in agreement. "Don't worry, Sunburst, we understand"

"Good. Now, there are three rules I need you to follow" Sunburst began, "One, never use your powers or status as rangers for personal gain. Two, never escalate in a battle unless Daegon forces you to. And three, never reveal your identities to anyone—we just went over this one, but I'm making extra sure just in case you weren't listening the first time… Scootaloo" he said before glancing at the tomboy of the group.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it" Scootaloo rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"So, do you think this Daegon guy's going to stick around for a while?" Rumble asked.

"Most likely" Sunburst replied, "The only way he's going to get the spirit gems is if you guys are destroyed" he added.

"Ok, now there's the part that I _don't_ like" Tender Taps said.

"Don't worry, Tender Taps, as long we can stick together and work as a team, no one can defeat us. No one" Pip said, clenching a fist of confidence.

"I like this kid's attitude" Starlight commented, a light smile appearing across her face.

"Alright, get home you guys, I don't want your parents worrying about you" Sunburst told them.

"Alright. See you, Sunburst. See you, Starlight" Sweetie Belle said as she and the others left the lab, leaving Starlight and Sunburst alone.

"So, I've got to ask, how were you able to build those zords anyway?" Starlight asked her childhood friend.

"Oh, that's simple. I just—"

* * *

On Daegon's ship, the space pirate was sitting on his chair, going through images of monsters on the panel connected to his seat.

"So, these humans want to oppose me…" Daegon said to himself, "That's fine, I enjoy a challenge. There's no fun in this if it's too easy" he added before standing up, "Mark my words, Power Rangers, I will destroy you and the spirit gems will be mine!" he said before releasing a loud, maniacal laugh.

One thing's for sure, this was only just the beginning of Noble Forcerangers' war against the evil space pirate Daegon. Who would come out the victor? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Ok, there's the end of Chapter 3. Hope you all enjoyed it. I thank my friend TheMegaPonyRanger for helping me with this. What will happen next chapter? You'll have to read and find out.**

 **I know the rangers defeated Vealer kind of easily, but it's the first monster, they usually do go down easily. Speaking of which, if you have ideas for monsters that the rangers could fight, feel free to say it in a review or send me a message about it.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


	4. Space Leprechaun

**Hey, here's chapter 4 of** _ **Power Rangers Noble Force**_ **.**

* * *

It was a new day in town, the weekend to be specific and the rangers were gathered in Sunburst's lab, along with Spike, Starlight and Sunburst himself. Well, most of the rangers. There was one missing.

"Dude, Sunburst, can we get started with this already? I've got stuff to do" Rumble said, rather impatiently.

"No, we have to have you all here. And that means we wait for—"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late" Scootaloo walked in through the sliding door entrance of the lab, interrupting Sunburst.

"Scootaloo…" the scientist finished his sentence. "Ok, now that you're all here, it's time to explain a few things involving your ranger arsenal and attire" Sunburst began. "Any questions?"

"Uh, I have a question" Tender Taps shot his hand up.

"Yes, Tender Taps?" Sunburst pointed to the young dancer.

"How is it that you were able to create the zords?" Tender asked.

"Funny, I asked him the same thing the other day" Starlight chimed in.

"Excellent question. You see, I was able to create your five zords by using the DNA samples of the respective animals they're based from" Sunburst told them.

"Like what?" Scootalo asked.

"Blood. Except for the shark, I used a tooth for that one. Oh, and the unicorn" Sunburst added.

"Which explains why you wanted a sample of Sunset Shimmer's blood. But a hair sample is just as good" Starlight added with a light smirk. "Where'd you get the blood of those other animals anyway?"

"I know a guy" Sunburst replied casually with a shrug.

"Alright, where'd you get the theme for our ranger suits?" Pip asked.

"I was inspired by the knight armor worn by Kai" Sunburst responded, referring to the armor wearing space bear that informed him of the spirit gems.

"And the name, Noble Force?" Rumble asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Knights are honorable, hence the noble and you five are a team, hence the force" Sunburst explained, Rumble giving a shrug of acceptance.

"That makes sense" Tender said.

"My turn! What sort of powers do we get?" Scootaloo spoke up.

"Hmm… I think it's better if you guys find out on your own" Sunburst replied.

"Of course…" Scootaloo rolled her eyes.

* * *

Within Daegon's ship, the reptilian space pirate was standing by the window, looking out at the planet blow with his arms crossed behind his back.

"Lord Daegon" A voice called, getting the reptile's attention. He turned to see a cybernetic soldier reminiscent of a certain female bounty hunter from a space-themed video game, "I've brought you a monster that will be able to help you destroy the rangers"

"Oh? And what monster would that be, Voldar?" Daegon raised an eyebrow.

Voldar stepped aside to reveal a leprechaun-like creature. This leprechaun was dressed in a green suit, black shorts, knee-high socks, buckled green shoes, and a green top hat. Around his neck was a golden medallion. He had glowing yellow eyes, red hair and goatee, and a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth. He was like one of those killer leprechauns that you'd see in slasher films.

"My name is Shamrock. With my medallion, I'll destroy the rangers and bring you the spirit gems, laddie" the leprechaun monster said, his voice containing a thick yet somewhat distorted Irish accent.

"And what exactly can your medallion do to accomplish this?" Daegon asked skeptically.

Shamrock turned and faced a nearby skeltoid. He raised his medallion and aimed it at the minion before firing a golden beam at it. The beam had resulted in the skeltoid turning into a solid gold statue.

"And the spirit gems will remain intact. Very well, go down to Earth" Daegon said before Shamrock entered a nearby pod and headed to the planet below. The space pirate turned to his second in command, "Voldar, melt that statue. We can convert the metal into something useful"

* * *

"God, I don't see why we had to recap on that stuff. I mean, we pretty much already know how to use our weapons and fight," Rumble said as he walked through a parking lot. He then looked at the time on his phone, "Good, I still have time to make it to the racetrack."

Today was the day the racetrack would be open for go-kart racing. For Rumble, this was he had been waiting all week for. Ever since he was little, he had always enjoyed going fast and racing against others. He had always dreamed of being a racecar driver. Although, since he wasn't even old enough to have a license—let alone drive, go-kart racing was the next best thing.

His thoughts were then cut off by a feminine shriek. Turning his head to the right, Rumble saw a woman and her child being attacked by what appeared to be… a leprechaun? Huh.

"Guys, I'm going to need some backup here," Rumble said into his morpher.

" **We're on our way, Rumble,** " Pip said from the other end.

"You and your child are going to make fine statues," Shamrock raised his medallion. "Great target practice for when I fight the rangers."

"Yah!" Rumble shouted, delivering a kick to the leprechaun's chest that made him skid across the ground. He looked over his shoulder at the woman, "Go on. Get yourself and your child out of here."

"Thanks. Come on, honey." The woman said as she scooped her child into her arms and ran to safety.

"That's messed up, attacking an innocent woman and her child. You're a leprechaun, shouldn't you be guarding your pot of gold at the end of a rainbow or keeping your cereal away from kids?" Rumble asked half-jokingly.

"A myth spread by you humans. One guy buries his pot of gold on your planet and suddenly you think you know everything about leprechauns," Shamrock said with a hint of annoyance. "Just who do you think you are, lad?"

"The guy that's going to kick your gold-loving ass. Ready!" Rumble raised his left arm, revealing his morpher, "Spiritual Source, Noble Force!" he shouted the morphing call before spinning the dial of his morpher with his hand, transforming him into the black ranger.

"A ranger, eh? I know how to deal with you. Skeltoids!" Shamrock snapped his fingers, causing a dozen foot soldiers to appear. "Attack!"

The black ranger soon found himself surrounded by a circle of foot soldiers. They all charged him. Rumble leaped into the air, dodging their attack with corkscrew, causing them to bump into each other as he landed. He then whipped out his drill and ran past them. The Skeltoids then exploded as he appeared on the other side.

"Huh, not as challenging as last time," Rumble commented.

"Rumble!" he heard Pip's voice. Rumble turned his head to see his fellow rangers arrive. "Did we make it?" Pip asked.

"Just in time," Rumble replied with a nod.

"Is that a leprechaun?" Sweetie Belle asked, looking at the monster in question.

"Shouldn't you be guarding your—"

"I already made that joke, Scoots," Rumble chimed in, cutting the yellow ranger off.

"Well, shouldn't you be keeping your—"

"Made that joke, too, Taps," Rumble cut the blue ranger off.

"Oh, whatever. Let's just morph already!" Scootaloo said.

"You guys ready?" Pip asked, raising his arm.

"Ready!" the other three replied, raising their arms.

"Spiritual Source, Noble Force!" they chanted the morphing call before spinning the dials on their morphers, changing into their respective ranger colors. They then summoned their weapons.

"Brave as a Lion; Noble Force Red!" Pip chanted.

"Swift as a Shark; Noble Force Blue!" Tender Taps chanted.

"Sly as a Fox; Noble Force Yellow!" Scootaloo chanted.

"Fearsome as a Wolf; Noble Force Black!" Rumble chanted.

"Elegant as a Unicorn; Noble Force Pink!" Sweetie Belle chanted.

"Noble knights engage the fight. Power Rangers Noble Force!" the costumed teens chanted, each striking a pose as a huge explosion appeared behind them.

"Give it your best shot, rangers!" Shamrock said, gesturing for them to bring it.

The Rangers charged at the leprechaun. Each took a shot at Shamrock.

Sweetie Belle swung her staff, Shamrock dodging it before delivering a kick to her stomach, knocking her back.

Pip leaped into the air, bringing his sword down and slashing at Shamrock's torso. He swung again, only for it to be blocked by the leprechaun's arm. The red ranger did a roundhouse kick, only for his leg to be grabbed and for him to be tossed aside like a ragdoll.

Shamrock was caught off guard as he was hit in the back by Tender Taps' Morningstar, launching him into the air. The leprechaun came down, Tender swinging his spiked weapon which sent him skidding across the ground.

While running, the yellow ranger tossed her boomerang. Shamrock bent forward and dodged the oncoming weapon. The weapon, however, came back and hit him in his back. Scootaloo delivered a kick to his stomach while catching her weapon, Shamrock quickly falling to the ground, rolling onto his front.

"I think this is the part where you give up, Lucky" Scootaloo said, pointing her weapon at the monster.

"Not likely, lass…" Shamrock began. "How would you like to be the gold ranger instead of yellow?" he asked, holding his medallion.

"Huh?" Scootaloo asked with confusion.

"What's that supposed to…" Rumble began, only to catch a glimpse of Shamrock's medallion glowing with a golden light. "Oh, no. Scoots, look out!" he warned.

The black ranger ran to his teammate. Shamrock turned and shot an energy beam from his medallion at Scootaloo. However, she was pushed out of the way by Rumble, who had taken the hit instead. Rumble became stiff, freezing in place as his body turned into a solid gold statue.

"Rumble!" Scootaloo said with shock and worry.

"Oh no, dude!" Tender Taps said with equal worry.

"Uh, Sunburst? We've got a problem" Sweetie Belle said into her morpher.

" **Don't worry. I'm on it** " Sunburst said on the other end.

"Now for the rest of you" Shamrock said, making his medallion glow.

It was in that moment that the Rangers were transported in wisps of light, each one being the respective ranger's color.

* * *

"Hey, Sunburst, how were you able to transport us like that?" Tender Taps asked.

"Yeah, how'd you do that, mate?" Pip added.

"I've been experimenting with it for a while" Sunburst replied with a shrug, "I figured saving you guys would be a good chance to use it" he added.

"Then why didn't you use it to transport them earlier when we had that meeting?" Starlight asked.

"Nobody asked. Plus, if there were people around, they might've wondered what happened to them, so… yeah" Sunburst said.

"Could we focus, please?!" Scootaloo shouted, getting everyone's attention. "In case you haven't noticed, Rumble's a solid gold statue!" she gestured to the black ranger beside her.

"She's right" Sweetie Belle said in agreement. "We have to find a way free Rumble"

"Any ideas?" Starlight asked everyone.

There was a short pause as everyone thought amongst themselves.

"I've got it!" Pip said with a snap of his fingers. "In some of the adventure stories I read, usually the way to reverse something like this is to destroy the creature or item that caused it"

"And since Shamrock's medallion is what did this…" Tender Taps began.

"Then that's what we need to destroy. And that stupid leprechaun along with it!" Scootaloo narrowed her eyes, pounding her fist into her hand.

"Hmm. It's possible…" Sunburst rubbed his chin. "You'd have to get the medallion from around Shamrock's neck" he told them.

"And that's probably easier said than done" Starlight added.

"Maybe, but I think I have an idea to get around it" Pip spoke. "Here's the plan…" he began, the others huddling around him.

* * *

"Let me see if I have this right. You had one of the rangers immobilized, turned into a statue no less, and still, you were unable to seize their gem?" Daegon said, calmly walking up to the leprechaun.

"Um, yes?" Shamrock nodded, albeit a bit nervously.

"I see. Well then…" Daegon crouched and quickly swept under Shamrock's feet, causing the leprechaun to fall onto his back. The reptilian space pirate stomped on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "Care to explain your abysmal failure? Otherwise, you'll wish you were guarding your cereal against kids at the end of a rainbow" he said, pointing his pirate sword at him, the tip of it dangerously close to the leprechaun's nose.

"One guy goes to Earth and shares his cereal with human children and we never hear the end of it…" Shamrock muttered.

"Well?" Daegon raised an eyebrow.

"I—"

"Lord Daegon" Voldar cut off Shamrock before he could get a word out. "We have visuals. The red ranger is all alone" he said, looking at the camera which showed Pip in a park.

"Hey, Shamrock, I'm here with my gem just ready to be taken. Come and get it, mate!" they heard Pip say.

"Well, there's your chance, leprechaun. Retrieve the gems. ALL of them. And if the Rangers don't end up destroying you, then I certainly will" Daegon warned in a threatening tone. He stepped off the monster, returning his sword to its scabbard and putting his arms behind his back as he made his way back to the window of the ship.

* * *

Pip waited with his arms crossed, tapping his foot as he waited for the monster to show up.

"There you are, wee lad" Pip turned around and saw Shamrock standing a good distance away from him. "I got your message. Hand of your gem and I won't have to hurt you" Shamrock said, holding out his hand.

"Not so fast. If you want my gem, you're going to have to fight for it" Pip said, activating his morpher and transforming into his ranger form. "Might as well have some fun before taking it, right?" he asked rhetorically.

"Alright, fine. Make this fun, red ranger" Shamrock said.

Pip charged at the leprechaun, dragging his sword against the dirt. When he was close, he swung his sword, causing the dirt to fly into Shamrock's face. Shamrock screamed, holding his face after having got the dirt in his eyes.

"You little…" Shamrock groaned in annoyance, rubbing his face, getting the dirt out of his eyes. "That was a cheap trick, lad. Prepare to be… Huh?" he tried grabbing his medallion, only to realize the item around his neck was missing.

"Yoo-hoo!" the monster turned to see the pink ranger standing behind him, leaning against her staff. "Looking for this?" she asked teasingly, twirling the chained item in her hand.

"Hand it over, lass" Shamrock held out his hand.

Sweetie Belle used her staff pole vault herself into the air, "Pip, catch!" she tossed the medallion to the red ranger, who caught it in his right hand.

Pip held the medallion in his hand, showing it to the leprechaun. He pointed at it, silently asking if he wanted it. Shamrock nodded in confirmation. Pip tossed it to Shamrock, who held out his hands to catch it, only for the red ranger to quickly pull out his blaster and shoot it with several lasers, destroying the item. Shamrock looked on in horror, his medallion having been blasted to pieces and burnt.

Meanwhile, back at the command center, the golden statue of the black ranger glowed with a golden light. The quickly dissipated, freeing the ranger from his golden prison.

"Am I back at the command center?" Rumble asked, looking around. "Well, at least I'm no longer a gold statue" he shrugged.

"Yeah, and the other rangers are going to need your help" Starlight told him.

"Great. Now I can get payback on that stupid leprechaun" Rumble pounded his fist into his hand. Starlight and Sunburst glanced at each other with smirks.

"Well then, you might want to get out there, so you can do that" Sunburst said, pressing a button on the computer which teleported him to the battlefield. "He and Scootaloo are so much alike" Sunburst commented.

"Oh, totally" Starlight said in agreement.

Back on the battlefield, Rumble arrived in a dark purple light.

"Hey guys" Rumble greeted his fellow rangers.

"Rumble, you're free!" Scootaloo said, her voice having some hint of happiness to it.

"Welcome back, buddy" Tender Taps pointed at his teammate.

"Ready to take this guy down?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"You bet I am" Rumble said with a pop of his knuckles.

"Let's do this, rangers!" Pip said, he and the rangers coming together.

"Elemental weapon power!" the rangers chanted in unison, their individual weapons glowing their respective colors. The Rangers charged at the monster.

"Water strike!" Tender Taps swung his morning star, hitting the ground which released a small tidal wave that hit the monster head on.

"Wind strike!" Sweetie Belle struck the ground with the bottom of her staff, making a powerful gust of wind send the monster into the air.

"Thunder strike!" Scootaloo threw her boomerang, the bladed weapon surrounded in yellow lightning. It hit Shamrock in the stomach, sending the leprechaun straight into the ground with a crash.

"Flame strike!" Pip dashed past the leprechaun, slashing him with his sword which was surrounded in fire.

"And for the finishing blow…" Rumble began, his drill covered in darkness. "Shadow strike!" he drilled past the leprechaun, Shamrock screaming.

"NOOO!" Shamrock shouted, falling to the ground, blowing up in a fiery explosion.

Back on Daegon's ship, he and his crew had watched the whole fight.

"Hm. Third time's the charm. Unleash the Genome Reorganizer" Daegon commanded. One of the crew members pulled back a lever on the ship, shooting the powerful beam at the planet.

On Earth, a purple beam shot down, hitting the remains of the destroyed monster.

"You rangers all out of luck" Shamrock said, now a giant version of himself.

"Oh, great" Scootaloo said sarcastically.

"Well, it's time to bring out the big guns" Rumble said.

"Summon Zords!" the rangers all said simultaneously. When the Zords arrived, the rangers leaped into the air and into their respective robots. "Zords, combine!" the rangers commanded, combining their Zords into the Megazord. "Noble Force Megazord!"

The two opponents approached each other. Shamrock threw a kick at the Megazord's head, only for it to be blocked by the Zord's left arm. The Megazord delivered an uppercut to Shamrock's chin, knocking him back a bit. The robot leaped towards the leprechaun, delivering a powerful roundhouse kick to his face, making him fall to the ground. Shamrock used this opportunity to sweep under the Zord's feet, making it fall to the ground as well.

Shamrock leaped into the air and attempted to stomp of the robot, only for the Megazord to roll out of the way. The Rangers swung the Megazord's left arm, the unicornzord's horn slashing at the monster's chest. They then used the Megazord's right arm to punch Shamrock in the chest, knocking him back once again.

"I think it's time for the finishing blow" Rumble said.

The horn of the unicornzord lit up with a blue light. The Megazord raised it left arm before charging at Shamrock. "Noble Force Megazord, Supreme Joust!" the rangers shouted, piercing through the leprechaun and coming out the other end.

"I really pressed my luck!" Shamrock shouted before falling to the ground in a fiery explosion.

"Monster slain!" Pip declared.

On Daegon's ship, he and his crew had watched the entire fight from the monitors. That was the third time the leprechaun had failed him.

"Hm. Well, at least he won't have to worry about _me_ destroying him" Deagon commented. "As I said, this won't be any fun if it's too easy"

* * *

"Say, Rumble, I'm curious. What did feel like getting turned into statue?" Tender Taps asked.

"Hmm. You know how when you go to the dentist, they'll inject stuff into your gums to numb it, so you won't feel pain?" Rumble said, Tender Taps replying with a nod. "It was kind of like that, but with your whole body" he told him.

"Well, you're ok now. That's all that matters" Sunburst said, he and Starlight giving a light smile.

"Thanks, guys" Rumble smiled back.

"Hey Rumble, could I talk to you for a moment?" Scootaloo pointed her finger to the door. Rumble followed Scootaloo.

"What's up, Scoots?" Rumble asked, the two of them now alone, a good distance away from their teammates.

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for taking the hit for me from Shamrock's beam" Scootaloo told him.

"Hey, no problem" Rumble replied with a reassuring shrug.

"So… would you like to go grab a burger? My treat" the tomboy offered.

"Sure, I'm in" Rumble accepted.

Scootaloo motioned her head for her and Rumble to leave. The black and yellow rangers exited the command center. Fortunately, none of the others had seen them leave as they headed for the nearest burger place.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 4. It's taken me months, but I've finally finished this chapter. I thank my friend,** **TheMegaPonyRanger for helping me out.**

 **If you have an idea for a monster, let me know in a review or message me. Just give me their name, power or evil scheme, and how the rangers defeat them. Seriously, I have very little ideas for monsters.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
